Famtasia
About Famtasia Famtasia is an old Windows NES/FC emulator that was used in Late 1990s and early 2000s, this emulator was no longer in development and don't have a webpage anymore. This emulator was widely accepted until FCE Ultra was introduced. Uses: This emulator was used for the popular Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) Time Attack in 11:03.95 by a Japanese player/TASer named Morimoto in mid-2003 (The Youtube video and description is almost to the bottom page), his movie was getting 99 lives, and incredible stunts that made the game movie popular. Other runs that were made by this emulator (Mostly seen in TASVideos.com) is Mega Man, Super Mario series, and Metroid, and other video games that were used for entertainment. In TASVideos, Famtasia was the first NES/FC emulator to be used/supported on the site used for game movies/entertainment to the viewer/person. What Famtasia looks like: Famtasia has darker color (sometimes when you see a Famtasia movie, it doesn't have dark color, but the emulator has) and different sounds and music than newer improved emulators and the NES/FC. Configuring Famtasia If you don't have this emulator and you're about to have it from Lodedome.com (Link at the bottom), you will need this imformation, This is how to make Famtasia work correctly: Click "Speed" and press "Change" *ExecSpeed: 100 Turn off "Max" Then go to "Key", press "Change" on controller 1 and replace those keys with these keys to use: *A - X *B - Z *Select - S *Return - Return *Up - Up *Down - Down *Left - Left *Right - Right On "Shortcut" press "Change" and use these keys to use: *Pause - 1 *Save - I *Undo - P *Side Change - 2 *Disk Eject - 3 *Reset - R Problems: Famtasia has various shortcomings, some of which include the following: *It is lacking in emulation quality, example: sometimes/mostly or not when you put Famtasia on full screen, it lacks. *It assumes that all games use NTSC (60 fps). *The source code has been lost. *It is difficult to record AVI. *No frame advance and no input or frame count display. *No bulletproof rerecording. Bulletproof rerecording is a safety measure that protects movies from loading of previous savestates *On Windows XP, sometimes after you get the full screen off, the part of the image gets on your desktop, to get rid of it, put it on full screen again, (sometimes this doesn't work, just try again) then zoom it out, and then the image goes away. FMV Movie format: fmv is the movie capture format of Famtasia. FMV file format description FMV file consists of a 144-byte header and the frame data. Header format: 000 4-byte signature: 46 4D 56 1A "FMV\x1A" 004 1-byte flags: bit 7: 0=reset-based, 1=savestate-based other bits: unknown, set to 0 005 1-byte flags: bit 7: uses controller 1 bit 6: uses controller 2 bit 5: is a FDS recording other bits: unknown, set to 0 006 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 00000000 00A 4-byte little-endian unsigned int: rerecord count minus 1 00E 2-byte little-endian unsigned int: unknown, set to 0000 010 64-byte zero-terminated emulator identifier string 050 64-byte zero-terminated movie title string 090 frame data begins here Each frame consists of 1 or more bytes. Controller 1 takes 1 byte, controller 2 takes 1 byte, FDS data takes 1 byte. If all three exist, frame is 3 bytes. If the movie is a regular NES game with only controller 1 data, a frame is 1 bytes. The file has no terminator byte or frame count. The number of frames is the divided by . The rerecord count stored in the file is the number of times a savestate was loaded. If a savestate was never loaded, the number is 0. Famtasia however displays "1" in such case. It always adds 1 to the number found in the file. The file format has no means of identifying NTSC/PAL. It is always assumed that the game is PAL - that is, 50 fps. The bit values in hex for the buttons are as follows. 01 Right 02 Left 04 Up 08 Down 10 B 20 A 40 Select 80 Start ---- Super Mario Bros 3 (JPN) Time Attack by Morimoto in 11:03.95 This shows Famtasia what it looks (But it doesn't have dark color on this video, look up "What Famtasia looks like") and sounds like, this video is also entertaining, the description shows some imformation or/and history about interest of this movie making history that brought speed runs/TASes in general. Enjoy the movie! P.S. Some words were taken out of the description, because it doesn't show imformation about the movie. Put the movie in full screen, since the video size is small. Description: One of the earliest known tool-assisted speedruns and an internet thumb|412px|rightphenomenon back in 2004..This is a historic movie, submitted and obsoleted before the creation of the database-based (and wiki-based) site engine, before July 2004. It was inserted into the database for a history revival project by Bisqwit in autumn 2006. When this video was first released on the Internet in mid-2003, its incredible quality of play became a phenomenon; since few people knew how the video was made, it was widely believed that it was played in real-time by an extremely skilled player. When Morimoto detailed the making of the run on his website, many felt deceived and turned to criticizing the video's "illegitimacy" instead. During this time, the concept of tool-assistance was still mostly unknown, and people even went as far as claiming that Morimoto had constructed the movie in several years' time by performing video editing on every single frame of the WMV. While this video was not the first of its kind, it was the first to gain widespread interest, and contributed greatly to the popularity of speedruns in general. Famtasia Download at Lodedome.com and TASVideos.org Here is the link that has Famtasia called Lodedome.com and TASVideos.org after the last word - "beside" of this paragraph, here is the notes: When you configure Famtasia, you have get game ROMs after you get the emulator, Like other emulators. At Configuring Famtasia ("Configuring Famtasia" up above), you have to fix the emulator before playing first, because its going to get speedy when you first started your app, when you fixed it, its not going to get speedy again, until you feel like making the emulator speedy, just type a high number, you can also make the ROM slower, such as 50 percent. Lodedome.com: When you download "Famtasia", there will be three files when you downloaded Famtasia, Make sure that you download the part were it says 557 KB. Bring 511 file to your desktop if you have Windows XP or just put the Famtasia Version 5.1 on your desktop, but bring file 510 on Windows Vista, not 511 and/or 600 on your desktop, because those two doesn't work right on that system, look for the name very good till you see the name "Famtasia", There some problems with Famtasia ("Problems up above"), but its a good emulator, well... you all maybe think not, use the emulator when you want, there is some emulators on the page, here is the link to the website beside: Lodedome.com TASVideos.org: First you have to select patchs to apply on your Famtasia, after you do that, click "Download". Note: If you want AVI recording, click check. Then download "boing.dll" and then download "do record" and place them in Famtasia directory as soon as you download, then check "240 scanlines" and then press "download" to have your Famtasia with AVI recording. Famtasia 5.1 PATCH VENDING MACHINE ﻿ ﻿ Category:Old Emulators Category:1990s Emulators Category:2000s Emulators Category:Emulators that got replaced Category:NES/FC Emulators Category:Emulators used for entertainment and fun